1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vertical semiconductor devices and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices formed of GaN (gallium nitride) have higher power conversion efficiency than semiconductor devices formed of Si (silicon). For example, semiconductor devices formed of GaN have lower power loss than semiconductor devices formed of Si and are therefore expected to produce energy saving effect. Conventionally, after a current blocking layer (hereinafter referred to as CBL) is formed, a chemical compound semiconductor layer is epitaxially regrown on the CBL (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1).